


Jõtaider Gaiden: Bratty Will

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Jõtaider [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brat TF, Brattification, Corruption, F/F, Femdom, Transformation, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Mikai gets her powers snipped out of her, and throws quite the fit.
Series: Jõtaider [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531379
Kudos: 1





	Jõtaider Gaiden: Bratty Will

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 46.

Another day in Mimoto City, another incident that threatened the lives of the ones that lived there. And when there was trouble, there was one girl ready to save everyone! Mikai Fushimi, Jõtaider Mimoto! Whenever she heard the screams of the innocent, she’d leap into action with her armor forming around her, ready to beat the culprit up and take them out for lunch after!

There was just one teeny, absolutely tiny issue with today’s problem. For one, there weren’t any mooks around, and yet she still heard screams. No matter how far throughout the city she ran, she couldn’t find them. Whether she stopped by the city park, the bar near the outskirts, or her school, none of them showed any sign of being damaged.

‘You would think that if they wanted to bother you, they would go destroy your home or something.’ The voice of Chimera rang throughout the heroine’s head, the predator that had awoken her from a proverbial slumber some time ago. And part of the source of her powers, according to what she told her.

Mikai nodded underneath her armor as she leaned up against a wall, hearing the screams still echo through the city. “Mmmmhm. I haven’t even seen anybody actually trying to cause trouble either, and yet the screams just keep on going! What’s the big idea? Are they afraid or something?”

‘Considering how you whooped their asses? Yeah, afraid is probably the right word.’ The predator in her head replied, yawning a bit. ‘Wish they would just cut the crap and get on with it. I wanna nap, and when you transform I have trouble sleepin.’ She muttered drowsily, hoping that things would change soon…

The armored heroine nodded, drumming her fingers along her thighs for a few seconds before slamming her fist into her palm. “I’ve got it!” She cried out as she looked up at the sky above, grinning underneath her helmet as her legs caught on fire, letting her jettison herself into the sky with a cry of pure power. “KING’S FLAME!”

Using one of her techniques to lift herself into the air, she landed on top of the building she was leaning up against, and the screams actually got louder. Which could only mean one thing… They weren’t real, they were manufactured somehow!

“You… You’re getting cleverer than I thought you could get.” The annoyed voice of one familiar looking woman echoed from further ahead, revealing the owner to be sitting atop some oversized webbing, which had stretched all the way across the town. “I just wanted to bother you for a couple of hours, see if I could drive you mad by following you and blasting these screams from…”

The woman, General Spider, paused as she adjusted her cap. Now was not the time to talk about her fellow enforcer’s love life. “NEVER MIND!” She shouted as she leapt off her webbing, arms folded across her chest as she grinned with confidence. “Today, Mimoto! Today is the day that you fall before me, and there’ll be no avoiding it!” She sounded a little silly trying to be that confident…

“No way, you just admitted you were doing all of this to bully me! I’m not letting you off easy this time, Spider!” Mikai cried out from underneath her armor, her hands quickly igniting as she sped forward. “Say your prayers! KING’S THRUST-” 

She tried to jet forward just like before, this time powered by her fists, but instead she bounced straight off an invisible piece of webbing, causing her to go tumbling backward from the elastic resistance. “You utter and incomprehensible fool! You think I’d just let you attack me?! I’ve seen what you’ve been able to do to everyone else, I’m not about to be grilled alive just because I’ve lowered my guard!” The purple-haired militant cried out with vigor, before she adjusted her spider-adored hat. “And unlike you, my offense is just as good as my defense! Behold, my secret weapon!”

‘Careful, whenever they say something like that, they usually mean business. Keep your guard up, Mikai.’ Chimera cautioned her ‘host’, who quickly got back onto her feet and put up her dukes. She wasn’t about to be defeated just because of some dumb super weapon.

Of course, neither of the two could’ve prepared themselves for a pair of enormous scissors popping out of practically nowhere, now in the hands of the woman they were trying to stare down. “Behold! My ultimate weapon!” The excited general laughed as she snipped the enormous sowing tool together, grinning as it was nearly bigger than herself…

“...A pair of scissors? What do you need that for?” Mikai blinked a couple of times as she stared straight ahead at the utter ridiculousness on display, slowly prodding at the air as she tried to imagine what use it could even have. It was way too cumbersome to actually do anything, and she used a lot of threads to fight, so wouldn’t they work against her?

General Spider scoffed in response to the unknowing girl’s dismissal. “Fool, these aren’t just regular scissors. They’re infused with Jõtai energy, look!” The villainess corrected her as she pointed towards the golden edge of the scissors, which sparkled every time she forced them together. “I’m sure you’re well aware of the effects of a Jõtai, Mimoto. But have you considered what might happen if you get exposed to extra doses, especially ones that SPLIT YOU DOWN THE MIDDLE!?”

‘Mikai! DODGE!’ Chimera shouted from within the girl, but her shouting went unnoticed as the villainess darted towards her with speed that was seemingly unmatched by anything else. Showing just how far the gap was between her and the girl.

The armored heroine tried to shield her eyes, but all that earned her was a brief respite as she felt the blades coming down on her and inching towards her heart from below. The crunching sounds of metal smashing against metal made her soul shriek in pain, until-

*POP*

...Why wasn’t there any pain? More than that, why didn’t she feel any blood rushing out from her extremities? Was she dead? No, she could still think, so she definitely wasn’t dead. Then what had happened, exactly? What had caused her to end up with no wounds and yet a feeling of being utterly empty?

As the sandy-blonde looked over to her side, she saw herself. Or rather, she saw her armor, the Flame Lion that she wore every time she went out as Mimoto. But it had big, expressive eyes instead of the normal concave slots that functioned as ‘eyes’ when she wore it. So what was the deal, exactly? And why wasn’t she inside it?

“Mikai?” A familiar, mature voice came from within the armor as it started moving, slowly but surely as the parts had to accept a much larger presence within it compared to the girl that wore it before. A presence that genuinely got to treat it like a second layer of skin, instead of just getting all the feedback during fights.

The voice belonged to Chimera, it was easy for the sandy-blonde to tell that much. But why was she in there? “Chimera, what’re you doing?” Mikai asked as she stepped closer, her voice sounding a little less happy than it usually did. On top of that, a part of her face looked drained compared to the rest of her.

“What do you mean what are you doing? What are YOU doing? Why aren’t you in here? Why am I in here?!” The usually composed Predator launched a ton of questions as she put her paw-like hands onto her head, letting out a loud and frustrated sigh as all of this made little to no sense. This wasn’t supposed to happen, there was absolutely no way that she could’ve split from the young girl.

The sandy-blonde just stared at her for a couple more seconds, before looking off to the right to see an exceedingly smug Spider, who couldn’t help but laugh at their predicament. “What’s so funny..?” The young girl asked as she stepped towards the woman…

“Serves you right for underestimating me, you little piece of trash! I’ve split you up so your powers act on your own, which means you can’t do a thing!” She explained, laughing her ass off as she dropped those scissors. Thanks to the supernatural will-empowering effects of the Jõtai, it had allowed her to cut the girl down the middle. Of course, she didn’t know about the other ego inside the girl, but that didn’t matter.

As soon as Chimera realized what she was saying, she tried to jet off towards the woman, only to get grabbed by a set of strings that shot out from a collection of small spider-like drones, pet projects that the villainess had been very careful when crafting. “You..! Let me go! This isn’t fair!” The predator returned to the modern age cried out, struggling against the extremely strong bindings, especially as they started to skitter around and wrap her up in that silky webbing…

“I can’t do anything?” Mikai asked, an empty look in her eyes as she stepped ever closer to the woman that had taken away her powers. The woman that had split her from Chimera. The woman that was responsible for everything. “Then what does that make me?” She asked, her words ringing with hollowness.

The enemy General shrugged as she saw the girl come closer, lowering her guard as she didn’t perceive her to be a threat. “It makes you nothing more than refuse, girl. Now scram, before I turn you into a monster for real this time.” She warned her, giving her one last chance at escaping with her life instead of risking something much worse…

A hand fell on her throat, an angry one. One that tightened very fast, an aura of pure willpower flowing from the girl that had seemingly been deprived of power. “Give it back.” The sandy-blonde demanded, glaring straight into the eyes of the one that had caused all of these problems.

“No way! You’re not getting them back, you’re going to have to get them from-” She tried to protest and defend herself, only to get tossed against the ground by the meager girl who glared down at her with scorn that she never before possessed. Scorn for a woman bigger than her, that thought she had power over her…

Mikai stepped on the spider-themed woman’s head, her expression changing from one of pure anger to one significantly more pouty. “Give! It! Back!” She cried out, brattily emphasizing her dissatisfaction by stomping on the purple-haired woman’s head and causing the floor underneath to shake in response to the power she put into every stomp.

Chimera just watched from a distance. Partly surprised that she could put out an aura like that without her inside her, and partly amused that the woman was getting what she deserved. Of course, she’d have to figure out how to give all of her power back later, buuuut for now she was just going to watch and enjoy herself.

“GIVE! IT! BACK!” The sandy-blonde’s voice grew louder as the aura of pure will wrapped its way around her, transforming her just like it would whenever she gained a new form. Instead of turning the source of a transformation into her own power, her current mood corroded her form.

The more she showed herself to be a brat that couldn’t handle her toys being taken away from her, the more her clothes changed to be appropriate. Her school uniform shifted into something more revealing, a top that boldly and proudly said ‘BRAT’, and a pair of shorts that screamed that very same word across both of her cheeks.

Her hair wasn’t left untouched either, with both the back and the front halves of her hair growing longer to fit her chaotic mood. The treatment for both was quite different however, as the back magically tied itself into a pair of elongated twintails that reached all the way down to her hips, not unlike the ones that her fat friend wore. Her hair-intakes were the main part that grew in the front, making them look like enormous floppy rabbit ears that reached down to her knees more than anything else.

Combine all of that with her shorts and top growing a lil’ tight thanks to her curves pushing out to give her an extra bratty flair, since she’d know she could just whip her features around and a lot of adults would listen to her without arguing, and she made a perfect and bonafide brat… Who kept on stomping her now-sharp heels straight into the back of the shitty villain’s head. “GIVE! IT! BACK! HAG!”

Spider couldn’t get in a single word, the pain in the back of her head throbbing far too much. Not only that, but the way that the heel dug into her made it harder and harder to resist what she was saying. It was a dominant source of will, not unlike the one that she put out when she tried to corrupt people into Jõtaijin. “Ssstop…” She mumbled submissively, a trail of something naughty dripping out from between her thighs.

“You want me to stop? THEN GIVE IT ALL BACK!” The bratty Mikai cried out as she kept on stomping, having no reason to stop since she didn’t get what she asked for. With every stomp, her aura increased, making a few additional touches get added to her figure, like ‘BRAT’ written across her thighs on both the inner and outer sides.

The disgraced and humiliated General cried out in pain as she snapped her fingers, causing a couple of her drones to scramble over as they held up neatly-sewn-together white flags of surrender. She didn’t want any more of this. “Can’t give baaaack, just stooooop…”

A ball of spit hit her in the back of the head as the brat finally gave her a moment of respite. “Useless bug.” The sandy-blonde, whose hair now turned golden to fit the rest of her crude aesthetic, tossed off one of her heels as she yanked on the older woman’s hair to force her face to meet her foot. “Lick me clean.” She gave her a command, glaring down at her and forcing her to obey thanks to the will she gave off…

Spider winced as she looked at the bratty toes, but she had no other choice. She was forced to slip her tongue in between every individual digit, grimacing as the smell and the texture of it all would make any normal person give in and just run away. But she couldn’t, not with the power she gave off…

Of course, she didn’t notice that it was melting away her dominance in every literal sense of the word. Her body was shrinking, her attire was being forcibly changed into the same type of outfit as the girl that gave her commands, just with ‘PET’ written all over her. On her ass, on her cheeks, on her clothes, on her thighs, and especially right above her naughtiest hole. All while she was forced to tend to those cute yet smelly toes…

Chimera found her armored form freed from her binds as the spider-y gal was subdued, prompting her to run straight over to her former host. “Thanks Mikai, you’re a real-”

Her words didn’t make it far before the bratty girl glared straight through her, sending a shock through her soul. “Down, kitty. You’re going to give me back my powers one way or another.” She commanded, the bond between the two still strong enough to make the armored girl fall down on all fours like an overgrown cat.

“O-Oi, Mikai, you don’t have to do thi-” She tried to protest, only to get a foot into her face just like the spider-themed brat busy with the other foot got. “I’m not-” The predator tried again, but the foot just got pushed further into her face for her defiance…

The bratty girl’s will overwhelmed her, forcing her armor into another form. One that revealed the woman underneath, who quickly got transformed into an almost identical copy of the girl stepping on her. With the main difference being a cute pair of mechanical kitty ears on top of her head and a wagging segmented tail above her butt, as well as the same kind of ‘PET’ markings across her body like the dominated spider.

She too was forced to lick away at the toes, her self being eroded for the time being. All while Mikai huffed and huffed, enjoying the care that her two pets gave her, while still being annoyed that she couldn’t get her power back. She’d just have to find a way to get it back at some point, after she was done using them.

At least it did feel nice to get her toes licked by two cute brats like her.

\---

Both Chimera and Spider would be used for quite a long time, until the girl’s willpower finally figured out how to reclaim the powers from the copied girl. The predator would return to normal with those powers absorbed, pulling her back into the sandy-blonde’s soul in the process as she’d pass out.

Mikai wouldn’t remember any of this, but whenever she faced Spider again after that day, there was always a persistent blush across her cheeks, and Chimera made sure to keep her mouth shut. She never understood why…

But they did. And they didn’t want to be disciplined by their bratty mistress ever again.


End file.
